


Unresolved Tension

by FangirlxCentral



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlxCentral/pseuds/FangirlxCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke begins to feel strange, unexplainable feelings when she’s around Bellamy which eventually leads to them sharing a moment at the waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Bellarke Fanfic! I really enjoyed writing it. It takes places after the events of 1x07 but before 1x08. This is also notable because 1x07 was the moment I started shipping Bellarke and honestly they are just PERFECT! Hope you guys like it :)

Clarke sat silently on her makeshift cot in her tent. The bright yellow sunlight that filtered through the murky tent flaps casted dark shadows, and did nothing but darken her mood. So much had happened today and Clarke was forced to ponder on how she was still sitting intact.

‘Fin almost died today’ she thought

And there was nothing she could have done to help him. She hated not being in control of the situation, it made her feel weak and powerless; two factors one cannot afford on the ground. Then another thought resurfaced; one of a bloody grounder beaten to agony; all because she gave her approval to Bellamy.

Bellamy.

As much as she hated to admit it; she still couldn’t stop feeling the heat radiating off her fingertips right where Bellamy had gently taken the knife from her hand hours ago. Then those words that followed had left her completely stricken.

“Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things” he had said

The more she thought about it, the more she came to accept and agree with it. And that thought alone, scared her. His actions did not go unnoticed by her; amidst the chaos she had felt his tentative hand on her shoulder, his pleading eyes asking for her accordance and the way he internally cringed every time that horrid latch slapped against the grounder’s body. She saw a different side of him today; a side she forced herself not to contemplate on too much.

A foul stench encompassed her and Clarke searched around for the source only to find out that it was herself. She did a once-over only to realize that more than half of her shirt was bloodied and there was dirt caked between her fingernails. She groaned internally at having to wear this shirt for another three days; since that’s when the next laundry shift was. A thought flashed before her eyes… maybe she could take the load to the waterfall herself. And also some quiet alone time is exactly what she needed at this moment.

So, she sauntered to the laundry station, grabbed the load and walked towards the gate. Every time she saw ‘The Wall’, she was struck with awe. It was visual proof of what even teenage delinquents could do under proper leadership… under Bellamy’s leadership. And just like that, Clarke felt a familiar sensation of heat burning into her back that annoyingly became more common these days. She turned around and was greeted with a pair of chocolaty brown eyes staring at her ---- from halfway across the camp. Just as soon as she stared back, Bellamy flit his eyes away from her as if nothing had happened.

Clarke felt the familiar tugging in her stomach and before she could dwell further into what was causing it; she quickly exited the camp, notifying Miller about where she was going simultaneously. Clarke knew that she shouldn’t explore petty feelings such as romance, when there was death constantly knocking that their doorstep. Then, there’s that whole issue with Fin. 

‘How could he have betrayed me like that?’ she wondered as she trudged absentmindedly through the forest

‘What if Raven had never come down?’ ‘Would he have left me for the next pretty girl that was even remotely interested in him?’ she questioned herself

In a matter of seconds, the coppice reduced to sparse moss and suddenly the expanse of a majestic waterfall feasted her eyes. Clarke’s skin tingled just at the sight of the cool flowing water and her muscles begged for a dip in. She resorted to do laundry first; gently dipping everyone’s clothing into the stream and spreading them out on the boulders to dry.

Her peripheral senses picked up a faint rustling in the woods and after a few furtive glances, she decided to rule it out as some wild squirrels scurrying in the bush. She gingerly removed her blood soaked t-shirt and her jeans and gently scrubbed them clean all while quaintly feeling the rustling noise getting stronger as the seconds passed. She picked up her knife; feeling completely exposed in her cotton blue bra and panties.

Again; no-one was there.

“You’re going crazy Clarke” she whispered to herself and took a final glance at the clothes.

“Having fun yet Princess?” a loud, yet very familiar voice boomed.

Before she began to process who it was, her startled body lost it's balance and slipped – right into the river stream. When she re-surfaced, all she could hear was Bellamy’s booming laughter.

“Bellamy, you asshole!” Clarke screamed

“Oh quiet down Clarke, you don’t want the entire grounder party taking a dip with you now, do you?” he chided

He was right, as much as she was exasperated, there was still the imminent threat of grounders.

Next thing she knows, Bellamy is taking off his shirt and she’s oogling – hard into his taut and firm back muscles. 

He turns swiftly, giving Clarke no time to recover from her drooling and a cocky grin paints across his face.

“Like what you see?” he asks smugly

“Oh please-ee” she says but her voice falters midway, betraying her true emotions

Who could blame her though? Clarke always knew that Bellamy was well built. His broad shoulders and the way his biceps flexed every time he raised wooden logs for the wall; left little to image. Boy, was she wrong! She felt as if time was trudging at the speed of molasses as she took in Bellamy’s profile. She never actually thought about how Bellamy looked behind that pesky dark blue shirt; but toned pecks and a six pack did not fit her initial description.

Realizing that she was still staring, she retorted with 

“What are you doing Bellamy?” that only came off as half nonchalant

“Why Princess, I thought I could join you for a swim” he grinned

Oh no! No way! Not in a million years! Before she could respond; his pants were off and he was running towards the river stream in just his underwear.

“BELLAM---” Clarke screamed and water suddenly surged into her mouth as Bellamy cannon balled into the river stream and landed right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha the story's not over yet ;D Hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
